<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Imladris Advent Calendar by Elamarth_Calmagol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818077">An Imladris Advent Calendar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elamarth_Calmagol/pseuds/Elamarth_Calmagol'>Elamarth_Calmagol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works &amp; Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Horseback Riding, Ice Skating, Rivendell | Imladris, Snow, Third Age, Toddler Arwen, Winter, Young adult twins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:01:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elamarth_Calmagol/pseuds/Elamarth_Calmagol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An advent calendar’s worth of short, fluffy Rivendell-in-winter fics about Glorfindel and Elrond's family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Celebrían/Elrond Peredhel, Elrond Peredhel &amp; Glorfindel, Family Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Winter Coat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Arwen!” Glorfindel cried out, beaming.  “You look absolutely stunning!”</p><p>The little elf-child blushed, clasped her hands behind her back, and twisted from side to side.  Glorfindel knew just how much the five-year-old loved praise.</p><p>“Yes,” said Celebrían.  “You look like quite the little lady.”</p><p>Arwen was wearing a set of her mother’s childhood winter clothes: a blue woolen dress, a long, fur-lined coat, and mittens.  Her black hair was in a cloud around her head, and clothes were neatly cleaned and put on just right, though they were the smallest bit too large on her, which made her even more adorable.</p><p>“Say thank you,” Celebrían reminded her.</p><p>“Thank you,” she repeated, twisting again.  “Mama, may I go outside?”</p><p>“All dressed up and warm?  Of course, my dear.  Maybe Glorfindel will go with you.”</p><p>The little girl looked up hopefully.  “Play with me?” she asked.</p><p>Glorfindel beamed.  “Of course!  We can race to the stairs.”</p><p>She giggled and ran out of the room, with him carefully keeping himself just a step behind so that she could win.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am attempting to post a (very very short) chapter a day from now until Christmas.</p><p>This is not my typical writing.  The chapters are super short, and there are no OCs (the horror!).  I wrote it too quickly (within a week) for it to be betaed or for me to have done any research for it.  Fortunately, I already had most of my Rivendell headcanons worked out for Silent Rider Book II.  Just don’t expect anything brilliant to show up here.  I don’t even have a timeline worked out: the chapters are in chronological order, but some are on the same day and some are weeks apart.  This whole story literally just exists to be fluffy.</p><p>In this story, Arwen is 5, which makes the twins 116.  Elf-children grow slower physically but faster mentally than mortal kids, so she looks like a toddler.  Elladan and Elrohir are roughly equivalent to college-age.  It's very early in the third age, so there are still kings in Gondor and Arnor.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Playmates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Glorfindel was holding a child on each shoulder and when Elrond came to retrieve Arwen.  “Dada!” she cried out, wriggling free from his hold.  Glorfindel set her down, along with the boy he had been holding, and she flew into Elrond’s arms.</p>
<p>“There you are!” said Elrond, fluffing her hair.  “It is time to dress for dinner.  Say good-bye to your friends.”</p>
<p>“Good-bye!” Arwen said sweetly, waving at her playmates.  She went off with Elrond, chattering about her new clothes and the games they had been playing.  There were several elf-children of various ages in the house, as well as many more in the villages elsewhere in the valley, so she would not grow up lonely.  None were quite her age, and if one watched closely they would find that she did grow up at slightly a different rate than children who had no mortal blood in them, but they got along excellently.  It was always that way with elf-children: even Glorfindel could not remember anyone in his childhood who had been born in precisely the same year as he was.</p>
<p>For now, he went back to chasing the children, his breath puffing out in a cloud.  One of the older girls gathered them all up, and they attacked his legs at once, bringing him down in a heap of giggles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Glorfindel found the twins in the stables, dressed in green and brown for hunting.  Elrohir had already saddled their three horses, and Elladan was busy checking their arrows.</p>
<p>The young men did not enjoy using weapons, which disappointed but did not surprise Glorfindel.  He assumed they would learn more as they grew older – unless the valley did, in fact, remain at peace for the next age.  But both loved poetry and horses and enjoyed the excitement of a hunt, so there was no risk of losing their friendship as they grew older.  And, while hunting, they would practice using their bows.</p>
<p>“Which direction shall we go?” Elladan asked, finally finished.</p>
<p>“North, I think,” said Glorfindel.  “Into the pine woods.  There may be deer for us to find.”</p>
<p>They mounted and set out, singing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Pines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I forgot to post before I went to work.  Oops,  I probably should save the chapters online instead of on my home-only laptop.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pine forest was beautiful that day.  The dark branches of the trees held dustings of white snow.  Under them, the forest was quiet.  Even the horses’ footfalls were muffled.  Glorfindel would sing about the scene later, but the forest did not wish him to speak, right now, above a whisper, and so he kept quiet.</p>
<p>Elladan dismounted and leapt of a tree, scaling its trunk as if it were a ladder.  Snow fell down on the rest of them, and Elrohir laughed, clear and bright in the stillness.  “What do you see, brother?” he asked.</p>
<p>“I see two fools who remain on the ground when they could be up a tree!”</p>
<p>Glorfindel laughed along with Elrohir and chose his own tree to climb.  The horses stood below them, disgruntled at the loss of their riders.</p>
<p>They did catch one deer in the end.  They returned entirely happy, and Glorfindel at venison stew that night with the twins and their family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Snowflakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Look, Mama!” Arwen cried out.  “Look, Dada!  A snowflake!”</p>
<p>“Ah, Arwen, you have found the first snowflake of winter!” Elladan teased.  Naturally, it was not the first – there was snow and frost everywhere one looked – only the first that had fallen while Arwen was awake.  Elf-children did not stay up late or wake early.</p>
<p>“Do you remember what snowflakes look like under a glass?” Elrond asked.  He had caught them last winter to show her under a magnifying lens.</p>
<p>“No,” said Arwen, leaping to catch another flake on her mitten.  Her memories were not quite as sharp as another elf-child’s.  It had been the same for Elladan and Elrohir, though they were hardly distinguishable from any young elf-lord now.</p>
<p>“Then I will have to show you again,” said Elrond.  “They are beautiful, and as intricate as any art made by Elven hands.”</p>
<p>“But not as beautiful as you,” said Glorfindel.</p>
<p>She beamed.  It was adorable.</p>
<p>He glanced to the side at Celebrían.  “Or your mother, of course.”  It would never do to leave the lord’s wife out of his flattery.</p>
<p>“Who can catch the most?” Elrond asked, a light in his eye.</p>
<p>“I can, of course,” said Glorfindel.  “I never lose any contest.”</p>
<p>“Oh, is that so?” asked Celebrían, picking up Arwen.  “I think we can beat you, if we work together.”</p>
<p>So the game began.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Wind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I forgooooot to poooost again *falls over dramatically*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just a few snowflakes in the evening turned into a storm that night.  Elrond stayed up to ensure that the valley was safe, and Glorfindel and Celebrían remained with him.</p>
<p>Inside, they were warm, but Glorfindel could hear the storm through the window.  Its glass was not thick enough to keep the howling wind out, and snow piled up on the ledge just outside.</p>
<p>“I have always loved the wind,” said Celebrían.  “Wind in the trees, over the mountains, blowing ships across the sea…”</p>
<p>“I have not,” murmured Elrond.</p>
<p>The silver-haired lady put a hand on his arm.  “Do not try to tame nature too much,” she said.  “Its beauty is in its wildness.”</p>
<p>Glorfindel gazed out into the dark night.  Perhaps she was right.  The storm was just as beautiful as the first snowflake had been.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arwen bounced up and down.  “Can I go yet?  Can I?  Look at everyone!”  She pointed out the window to where there were people of all ages exploring the deep snow that had fallen during the storm.</p>
<p>“Wait for your brothers,” Elrond said patiently.</p>
<p>Glorfindel could hear the twins before he saw them: they were running down the hall, laughing.  Their boots already had snow on them.  “Hurry up, sister!” Elladan cried.</p>
<p>Each one of them took one of her hands to swing her along as they made their way down the hall.  Glorfindel, Elrond, and Celebrían followed the young half-elves to the stairs and then onto a porch.  The adults crunched in the fresh-fallen snow, but Arwen’s feet barely made a dent, as small as she was.</p>
<p>She broke free of her brothers, shrieking, and dove into a snowdrift that had gathered by the side of the porch.  She popped up again, giggling.  “It is cold!”</p>
<p>“Of course it is,” Glorfindel said.  “It is snow.  Now, this is a perfect place to build a house to hide in.  We will surprise your friends.”</p>
<p>Arwen jumped up and grabbed Elladan’s leg.  “You help us!”</p>
<p>“You will build the house, and we will build some people,” said Elrohir as his brother fell into the snow.</p>
<p>They had an entire village, each house populated by a different one of the house’s children, by lunchtime.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sky was clear that day, a vivid blue, not a cloud in it.  The air was crisp and clean, and in the places that it had not yet been played in, the snow was blindingly white.  Icicles had begun to form on the edges of the roof and the undersides of bigger branches, glittering in the sun.</p>
<p>It was beautiful.  It always was, after a storm.  The city of Gondolin had seen days like this, sometimes.  But Tirion, in the West, never had, not until after the sun had first risen. Glorfindel had not known what he was missing.</p>
<p>He walked with Elrond, enjoying the beauty of the day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Mulled Wine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arwen frowned slightly as she worked on her weaving.  Celebrían sat behind her, guiding her hands and giving her advice.  Elrohir was with them, drawing one of the horses from the stables by memory, and Elladan was carefully repairing a torn tunic, each stitch careful and exact.  Glorfindel had no craft and therefore nothing to do, so he organized Celebrían’s threads for her.</p>
<p>Then, the door opened, and Elrond strode in, accompanied by one of the kitchen workers with a tray of mulled wine, steaming hot rolls, and jam and honey.  The twins jumped up in perfect unison to take it.  “Mama, look!” Arwen said, trying to wriggle out of her mother’s grasp.</p>
<p>“I will never get her to sit down again after this!” Celebrían complained, but there was a smile in her eyes.</p>
<p>Elrond looked extremely pleased with himself, so much that Glorfindel thought he must have learned the expression from Glorfindel himself.  “It is a cold evening, and we should have warm drinks,” he said.</p>
<p>The twins got to work right away, passing the wine around.  They watered down Arwen’s share: she was too young even for the small amount of alcohol in it.</p>
<p>As Celebrían had predicted, no more work was done that night, but they enjoyed the evening, together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Horses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The horses’ breaths puffed out in clouds from their nostrils.  Glorfindel passed Arwen up to her mother, who set the little girl in front of her on her horse.  “Hold the reins,” Celebrían said, guiding Arwen’s hands.  The elf-child was too small to ride her own horse, but that did not mean that she was too young to learn how to do it.  Celebrían was riding in the wood-elf style today, nothing underneath her but a blanket to keep the horse warm and pad her seat.  She was, however, using a headstall so that she could show Arwen how to tap the reins on the horse’s neck to tell it where to go.</p>
<p>Celebrían had taught her husband to ride bareback as well, but he usually preferred a saddle, which he was using today.  Glorfindel’s own dapple gray horse wore a decorated saddle with bags on the sides for their food, and his headstall had a dozen bells hanging from it, which jingled as he mounted.</p>
<p>“You can lead the way, dear,” Elrond told Arwen.</p>
<p>“I get to lead!” Arwen crowed.  Celebrían would tell her exactly what to do, of course, but to her, it was a great responsibility.  “Which way, Mama?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Hanukkah!  I wish I'd planned well enough to do the Festival of Lights challenge or something.... Maybe next year.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was not a long ride to the pond.  They had come there because, since the last snowfall, its ice was strong enough to hold adults, even Glorfindel himself.  The river rarely froze over, and never enough to skate on, but this pond always did.  Occasionally, they got to use the smaller waterways as well.  The twins liked to race on them.</p><p>They dismounted and sat down by the edge of the pool to strap blades to their feet.  Glorfindel went out first, skating to the middle of the ice.  He would hate to fall, of course, but it would be worse for the others, and if it held him, it would hold anyone else.</p><p>The lord and lady skated out carefully, each holding one of Arwen’s hands so she was supported between them.  Her small skates skidded and slipped, but her parents did not let her fall.</p><p>Glorfindel glided in slow loops around the pond.  The Sindar had taught him this, not long after he had arrived in Middle Earth.  They had often used skates to get around, back then.  He could still see it in his mind.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Skating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Slide your foot,” said Elrond.  “Do not pick it up.  It is not like walking.”</p><p>Arwen’s brow furrowed as she focused.  She was smart and determined, like her brothers.</p><p>“Do you want to go for a ride?” Glorfindel asked, holding out his arms.</p><p>“I do not think –” Elrond began.</p><p>“Yes!” Arwen cried out.</p><p>“Let him do it,” said Celebrían.  “She loves it when he carries her.”</p><p>He dug the tip of his blade into the ice, and Celebrían lifted Arwen up to him.  She squealed in glee as he lifted her up onto hre shoulders, keeping a carefully tight hold on her legs.  Then, he set off, skating a big circle around the pond.  He twirled around, feeling the cold wind on his face.</p><p>“Again!” Arwen begged.</p><p>Elrond looked concerned.  He had always been the nervous parent.  Celebrían, however, beamed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Songs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At last, the four of them sat down and took of the ice-skating blades.  The hard ground felt dull and slow in comparison to the smooth ice.</p><p>Elrond unpacked their lunch.  There was cold meat and bread wrapped up to stay warm, as well as a bottle of still-hot tea.  There were honey-cakes, and there were apples for the horses.</p><p>Glorfindel sang a Noldorin children’s song to Arwen.  She tried to sing along.  She was a little bit out of tune and always behind him, trying to remember the words.  But nobody corrected her.  The most important part was that she was practicing.</p><p>“Now, you sing,” Glorfindel told Elrond.</p><p>“Oh, well…” the lord began.  He was a superb singer, better than Glorfindel or Celebrían, but sometimes he needed encouragement.</p><p>“Yes!” said Arwen, bouncing where she sat.  “Sing, Dada!”</p><p>“Well, all right, then,” he said, and he did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The days were short in the winter, of course.  But many nights, Glorfindel was glad of that.  Shorter days meant longer nights to stargaze and sing.</p>
<p>The moon had been close to the horizon earlier in the night, but now it was high and bright.  But it was the stars that Glorfindel loved, covering the cloudless sky in tiny, glittering lights.  No evil had ever succeeded in taking the stars away.  Even in the darkness after the Trees had died, there had been stars.</p>
<p>Elladan and Elrohir stood with him, gazing upwards.  Elladan pointed out the stars and constellations he recognized, calling them by their Sindarin and Quenya names.</p>
<p>“What was the first star you learned, Glorfindel?” Elrohir asked.</p>
<p>“The north star,” he replied.  “And the sickle of Elbereth, which the enemy hates so much.”  He sighed.  “There were very few things that we missed when the Trees were lit, but this one, I do regret.”</p>
<p>But the stars were here now, burning above with Elbereth’s light.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fire crackled in the hearth, casting flickering shadows against the wall.  Glorfindel held his hands up to feel the warmth.  He moved them to cast shadows and change the way the light fell on the wall.</p><p>The Hall of Fire was quiet that night.  It was only himself and Elrond.  They had retreated from the singing company outside.  It was warm here, and calm.</p><p>Elrond laughed.  “Of course you are playing.  You would play with anything you see!”</p><p>Glorfindel moved his hands so they looked like an eagle with wings.  “You know, this would be an excellent format to tell the tale of Glorfindel the Golden and the balrog of Morgoth,” he said.  He tried to form the body of the balrog with his hands.</p><p>Elrond doubled over with laughter.  “<em>Glorfindel</em>!”</p><p>“Perhaps we can practice together and present it at the next feast day.  What do you think?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Riders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Riders!” Elladan shouted, running downhill to where Glorfindel stood discussing road maintenance with a pair of stonemasons.  They turned to look at him.  “Riders!” he repeated, slowing down.  “Father and Erestor are going out to meet them!”</p><p>Glorfindel could not criticize the lord’s son for interrupting: it was his right, more or less.  “Could you not have sent a messenger?” he asked.</p><p>“They would not have found you so quickly.  And Father would not let me come with him.”</p><p>So he wanted something to do while he waited.  Elrohir was probably trying to spy on them.  They were very much children, sometimes.  “You act as if you have never seen a guest before,” he said.  There were dozens a year, sometimes more, especially if Celebrían’s family and friends chose to visit.</p><p>“Not in winter!  It must be someone important, to come now.”</p><p>“I am sure that your father will allow you to meet them later, with or without me.”</p><p>“But he will want you!  Come on!”</p><p>Glorfindel sighed.  It was true: unexpected visitors could be important.  “I suppose I should go.  We will finish this work later.”</p><p>The young half-elf ran back uphill, and Glorfindel, not to be outdone by someone who was hardly more than a child, ran after him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Give Elladan a break, Glorfindel, this is probably the most excitement he's getting all winter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Arnorians</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three visitors, as it turned out, were messengers traveling from the west side of Arnor to the east, who had gone astray in the snow.  One had lost his horse and broken an arm in an accident.  Another had remembered just enough to lead them to Imladris, and here they were.</p><p>There were always rooms available for unexpected guests.  It was Glorfindel who led two of them there while Elrond took the third to have his arm tended to and Erestor organized a bath and hot food and clean clothes for them.  The twins were allowed to take their horses to the stables, which seemed to please them.</p><p>“I never imagined that there was a place like this here,” said one of the Men in Adûnaic, which was spoken even among elf-friends.  “I knew that there were Elves in the mountains, and that the brother of Tar-Minyatar ruled there, but I did not realize that it was such a great settlement, or so beautiful.”</p><p>“Even –” began the one who, it seemed, had been responsible for leading them there.  “Even I thought it was only a fortress.”</p><p>“Elven lands are never <em>only</em> a fortress,” said Glorfindel.  “I am glad that you could see it for yourself.”</p><p>The Men fell silent, in awe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Arnor is the former northern kingdom of the Dúnedain.  Adûnaic is the common language spoken in Númenor and later by the Dúnedain who moved to Middle Earth.  Tar-Minyatar is Elros, Elrond’s twin brother.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Letters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The visitors stayed for a few weeks, recovering and allowing their horses to rest.  Glorfindel and Elrond went over maps with them, showing the messengers the way through the High Pass and discussing the fastest way to complete their journey.</p><p>There was a formal meal, not a feast, but a recognition of their unusual guests.  Elladan and Elrohir were very proud to be at the high table with their parents and Glorfindel.  Arwen sat between her mother and a nurse, doing her very best to follow each instruction perfectly.</p><p>Now, Elrond and Celebrían and Erestor were occupied with writing letters to their friends and allies to the east – those whom they could expect the messengers to find, at least.  Glorfindel lent his hand to copying those which required a second draft.  There were always visitors – the men who lived closer to them, various tradesmen, and many companies of wandering Elves – but one did not pass up a chance to send a message.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Departure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We must go,” the Men insisted at last.  “We have messages to deliver, winter or not.”</p><p>So Elrond reluctantly gave the travelers his blessing, along with food and supplies.  The family gathered to say farewell.  Elladan and Elrohir had volunteered to lead the riders to the end of the valley.  Little Arwen stood by her mother, trying to imitate Celebrían’s gracious farewell.</p><p>The Men were clearly delighted by her, the well-spoken little girl, hardly out of infancy.  No doubt they thought she was only two years old or so, as they could not have seen many elf-children.  “You will make a fine queen someday,” said one of them.</p><p>They did not, of course, understand that Elrond was not a king that among Elves, it made little sense to expect a child to inherit a title.  But perhaps she would one day be a queen in her own land.</p><p>“Come on, then!” Elladan called out.  “We must leave while the sun is shining!”</p><p>“Farewell,” said Elrond, and their guests departed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the day of the winter solstice celebration approached, Imladris became busy, preparing for the long night.  It was difficult to obtain enough food in the winter for a proper feast, and there would be more people than usual in the hall since many residents of the villages under Elrond’s care would come to spend the holiday at the great house.  So hunters went out to look for game, those skilled in foraging searched for winter plants, the cooks chose preserved food from the cellar, and the gardeners brought in a small harvest from the glass houses where they kept plants sheltered from the cold.</p><p>There was also seating at the feast to determine, and the musicians and performers needed organization as well.  It would not do for them to argue over whose turn it was to play in which spot in the Hall of Fire after the feast, so Glorfindel was put in charge of speaking to all of them.</p><p>He truly wished that he had been allowed to lead the hunting trips this year.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Then again, Glorfindel seems like the PERFECT person to handle all the divas, being one himself.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Glorfindel stood looking out the window on the solstice evening as Elrond braided silver threads into his golden hair.  The light was already fading.  The shortest day of the year was over.  Now came the longest night.</p>
<p>How frightened they had been, at first.  There had been no Valar on hand to explain the sun and moon to them.  They had been alone, abandoned, in the cold and dark of Middle Earth.  The light of the sun had been celebrated and welcome – for the Noldor, at least.  The Sindar, used to stars and fire and only recently the moon, had been blinded.  But then, they had seen the world begin to bloom.</p>
<p>Arien and Tilion had taken quite some time to learn their ways across the sky, to agree on their paths, and the Elves had watched with trepidation.  And they saw Arien beginning to wane, rising for less and less time each day, until they had feared that she would leave them forever, abandoning them to the darkness again.  But she had only been journeying southward, and when they saw her returning to the north, they had rejoiced.</p>
<p>Now, Glorfindel knew that he had nothing to fear from the wandering sun and moon.  So he wore gold and silver, for hope.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Silmarillion lesson: Arien is the Maia (angel/minor god) of the sun and Tilion is the Maia of the moon.  Each one carries the last remaining fruit of the Two Trees, which were gold and silver and used to light up Valinor but not the rest of the world.  The Trees were destroyed just before the Noldor went in exile to Middle Earth.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Feast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Glorfindel sat at Elrond’s side at the high table, along with the twins, Celebrían, Arwen, and Elrond’s advisors and honored friends.  This was a formal occasion, unlike the last meal, and everyone was dressed in their finest winter clothes.</p><p>On the table was venison, spiced fish, a variety of stews, pickled and roasted vegetables, a number of cheeses, all sorts of pastries, and several preparations of apples.  It was a good year, and there was plenty of food for everyone.</p><p>The hall was filled with the chatter of many voices, all in good cheer.  Glorfindel looked out over the tables, feeling pride for Elrond and what he had accomplished.  This was a land filled with children and food and joy.  This was a land that did not fear the winter.</p><p>“Glorfindel!” said Elrond, beaming and happy.  “Stop thinking so much and eat!”</p><p>Glorfindel laughed and agreed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Dancing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Hall of Fire was warm and busy and full of music.  Tonight was a night for dancing.  And Glorfindel <em>loved</em> dancing.</p>
<p>He spun Celebrían around the floor, making her giggle and blush as if she were an unmarried maiden again.  Several young women looked on with envy, which delighted him.</p>
<p>“Now, give me back my wife,” laughed Elrond when the song ended and everyone traded partners.  “Go choose one of the young women who are so smitten with you!  Perhaps you will even find a wife, at last!”</p>
<p>“I certainly will <em>not</em> find a wife in the young woman I would like to dance with next,” Glorfindel said.  He turned to Arwen, who was sitting in Elladan’s arms, and bowed.  “My lady?” he asked.  “Would you grace me with this dance?”</p>
<p>“Yes!” Arwen shouted, forgetting all decorum.</p>
<p>Elrond guided Celebrían onto the dance floor (or was Celebrían guiding him?), and Glorfindel lifted Arwen up.  Holding her by his chest, he moved around the floor, following the steps of the dance even with his partner in midair.  She could not have worn a wider smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Solstice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the deepest part of the night when Glorfindel stepped out of the hall.  The night was perfect.  The moon shone high above, surrounded by a paint-splash of stars.  The air was fresh and sharp.  It was every beautiful winter night all wrapped into one.</p><p>Around him, other elves were singing, some silhouetted against the stars, others unseen.  Almost by instinct, Glorfindel opened his mouth, and the song came out. It was a hymn, a prayer, a song of love and praise for Elbereth, queen of the stars, who had created first the night sky and then the moon and last the sun.  Who had given them not only light and hope but the seasons as well, so that they could see the world change throughout the year and experience nights like this every winter.</p><p>Celebrían came out of the house to join him.  “Could there be a more beautiful winter solstice?” she asked.</p><p>“No,” he said, and he meant it.  There could not.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I rewrote this chapter, and I'm still not entirely happy.  Oh, well.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Sunrise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The adults stayed up through the night on Midwinter, but young children could not manage that.  So Arwen was not the only elf-child yawning and blinking sleepily in their mother’s arms, woken up again so that they could join the company outside at dawn.</p><p>All around the east side of the main house and other houses along the valley, people had gathered, singing their songs and waiting for the sun to break over the mountains.  Even as they sang, it seemed as if everyone was holding their breaths.  Each group of elves in Middle Earth had their own tradition, and this was Imladris’, a mixture of several from different places.</p><p>“Look, Mama! Arwen cried out, pointing.  The sky was beginning to grow golden.</p><p>And then, the first rays broke into sight, and everyone cheered.</p><p>“There it is, Arwen!” Elladan said.  “Look at that!  It’s the solstice dawn!”</p><p>And so, at last, the sun rose.  And Glorfindel, his voice mixing with Elrond and Celebrían and Elladan and Elrohir’s, sang to the dawn.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Merry Christmas!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>